Contactless transaction, payment, and tagging options typically include contactless cards and near field communication (NFC) tags. A contactless smart card is typically a pocket-sized card with embedded integrated circuits (ICs) that process and store data, and communicate with a terminal via radio waves. With respect to NFC tags, when a NFC-capable phone is placed near or tapped on a tag, the programmed action is undertaken. In the areas of contactless cards and NFC tags, host card emulation (HCE) is the presentation of a virtual and exact representation of a smart card using software.